


we used to be friends

by 4419



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Slice of Life, kihyun needs sum lovin, kinda babysitting too, kinda college reunion ish, t for language and sexual humor im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: "Do you want someone to love, uncle Ki?""Um, no, not yet. Why?"Jiheon shrugs. "I don't know, when we were watching the wedding part you were really happy!"





	we used to be friends

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd mx fic >< i was kinda afraid to post this idk why but here it is,, hehe  
> note: english isn't my first language, and while i 'tried' proofreading it there will definitely be errors, still
> 
> enjoy♡
> 
> (actually made this 'just for fun' but it would be a waste keep in my notes sigh)

A deep, exasperated sigh appeared as the traffic gets heavier. Minhyuk looks at the back seat only to see his daughter sleeping soundly, her Batman figurine hugged tightly with both arms. Minhyuk never really thought Jiheon would like superheroes when most of her friends enjoy dressing up barbies, and while they pick sparkling dresses Jiheon likes capes and clawed gloves. He can't really judge his child's preference though, he _did_ like boys and is currently married to a _man._ Just, his mind, often wonders to these things from time to time. Minhyuk shrugs his thoughts off and smile when he sees Jiheon frown as she dreams. _The bad guys must've done something again,_ he thinks.

"Are we still not moving?" Minhyuk goes back to sit properly as he looks at Hyunwoo, looking straight on the road. This is why they chose to live in Busan instead of Seoul. The traffic are as heavy as the prices in the supermarket. Damn, heavy. Sure Busan's much like Seoul, with the tourists population getting higher and higher, but that's the center of the city. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo decided to live far from it. Where the farm is a ten minute ride, and the wet market's just a block away from home. The old people treating them well despite being an unconventional type of family.

"We're close anyway, let's just be patient, hun." Hyunwoo assures him with a smile and a pat on his thigh. "Heonie's still asleep, huh?"

"Yeah, get ready for a bunch of stories later." Minhyuk jokes, leaning over the backrest to sneak a glance on their daughter. Fast asleep, even with the other cars honking in annoyance from both sides.

 

Admittedly, Hyunwoo was right, they were close to their destination anyway. By the time the traffic disperse, a good five minutes, Minhyuk hears the family van stops. "We're here." Hyunwoo announces.

Minhyuk look at his right, scanning the outside of the house they'll be staying for the summer. He grins, knowing fully who might be the owner of the house. Hyunwoo parks the car and they both got out. Jiheon is still sleeping so Hyunwoo hold her up to his chest so Jiheon can lay her head on his father's shoulder.

Minhyuk knocks and a voice tells them to come in. As they enter, big shelves with both thick textbooks and knick knacks are placed on them. An office desk on the left with more books and a set up computer, and on their right is a table consisting of three chairs. There's a pillar separating what looks like a living area, so Minhyuk lead the way looking for the owner of this, rather, traditional house. Before he can even step into the living room someone appears in front of them, smiling excitedly. "Hyung! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Jooheon?" Minhyuk's eyes widen so is his smile. "Jooheon, it's been so long! How have you been?"

"I've been well. How about you two lovebirds?" Jooheon replies, wiggling his eyebrows at the two. But before Minhyuk and Hyunwoo can speak, Jiheon stirs on Hyunwoo's hold. "Oh, was I too loud?"

"Probably," Hyunwoo says earning a light slap on his arm from Minhyuk. "Slept well, Heonie?" Hyunwoo continues, directing his attention to his daughter. The little girl groans, eyes still half close.

"Heonie?" Jooheon questions, but his eyes full of adoration for the girl.

"Oh," Minhyuk claps his hands with excitement. "You know we love you so much. So Hyunwoo and I decided that if we ever had a boy we'll name him Jooheon, but we got this beautiful, smart little girl here. Instead we named her Jiheon! Isn't that cute?" He blabbers earning a chuckle from both Hyunwoo and Jooheon.

"Anyway, where's the real owner of this house?" Minhyuk continues, now scanning the living room and the hallway slash office.

"Offended. That you didn't assume this is my house." Jooheon puts his hand on his left chest, acting hurt.

"Shut up Jooheon, you're not the type."

"You're right.— Kihyun hyung's just fixing the guest bedroom. Told me to wait for the visitors."

"I am hurt. He couldn't even call us colleagues. Or even friends." Minhyuk replies, soullessly.

Jooheon shrugs and gestures the family to the living room. "Make yourselves comfortable, hyungs."

Hyunwoo puts Jiheon down to the sofa, and waits for their daughter to become fully awake. As Minhyuk scans the room entirely. Noticing that the other dividers lead to the kitchen and one on the right leading the stairs. A few moments passed and Kihyun appears, going down the stairs. "Oh, have you been waiting long?"

By this time, Jiheon is now fully awake. Eyes narrowed, taking in the new surroundings. "Hey, nice to meet you too." Minhyuk greets, earning an eye roll from Kihyun. "And we haven't been waiting long. Jooheon is a good entertainer." He continues as Jooheon gives him an offended look.

Kihyun gives a little smile before looking at Jiheon playing with Hyunwoo's hand. "I see you brought your little girl." It gained Jiheon's attention.

"Are you dad's ex-boyfriend?" She asks innocently while the three grown up men chokes in surprise.

"How? What?" Kihyun's eyes are wide, shocked by what he just heard from a six year old girl.

"She might have overheard us talk about the past one time— It was one time!— and she never forgot about it. She never forget anything!" Minhyuk speaks, his hands up in defeat. "She's very smart to memorize those kind of information, though."

Kihyun scoffs, "And apparently that's a bad idea. She'll remember me as the guy who dumped his father back in college."

"I couldn't say dump though..." Jooheon interrupts, earning a glare from Kihyun.

"It's okay, dad. Daddy Hyuk is prettier." Her smile is genuine as she pats Hyunwoo's back. Minhyuk laughs hysterically while Kihyun sighs, massaging his forehead.

"Is Hyungwon not here yet?" Kihyun changes the topic. Jooheon shakes his head.

"No, not yet. He'll be here soon though. Said he'll just wrap up his equipments and go."

 

  
Kihyun tells them to settle their luggage in the guest bedroom as he prepares snacks for them. Jooheon and Jiheon are already sitting down in front of each other on the small table across the living room. Kihyun puts down the basket of cookies in front of the two before going back to the kitchen to grab the drinks.

"There are no ginger bread right?" Jiheon ask to no one in particular. "If I eat any ginger bread, I will puke." She continues with a more threatening tone that made Jooheon's loving smile fade to a worried expression. Kihyun goes back to place the drinks above the coaster. If Jooheon wasn't so scared of Jiheon's words, he would tease his friend on being the clean freak that he is.

"Hyung," Jooheon says in a whisper-like tone. Kihyun looks at him with slight worry. "Yeah?"

"There are no ginger breads right?"

Kihyun slumps his shoulder and glares at Jooheon, "You told me you were over your ginger bread addiction?"

"I am! I swear. I was just making sure..."

"No, these are all regular chocolate chip cookies." Kihyun rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time today before going back to the kitchen to prepare more food. Jooheon lets out a deep breath and looks over to Jiheon, who is munching two cookies at once.

  
The couple finishes unpacking their belongings and goes back to the living room a few minutes later. Jiheon and Jooheon are still sitting across each other from the table, the cookies are almost gone and the two are getting closer with each other. Minhyuk smiles at the two before lunging himself on Hyunwoo's lap.

"So Kihyun, any new things happening to you? Like, I don't know getting your butt out there to get laid? Or are you getting married and just hiding your fiancee?" Minhyuk tilts his head to glance at Kihyun from the kitchen.

"Geez, Minhyuk. You talk like that in front of your kid?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

Minhyuk shrugs, nonchalantly, noticing that Jooheon is more invested in Jiheon's stories about the new superhero movie than the two's bickering. He's used to it.

"Well, no. I'm a busy man. I can't just neglect my job and fifty people that works for me just to find someone to sleep with me for the night."

"Boo hoo." It's now Minhyuk's turn to roll his eyes, still sitting on Hyunwoo's lap who is too engrossed in his phone to care.

"It's easy for you guys since you've been dating since f–freaking–college." Kihyun crosses his arms, puts more weight on his left foot as he stares at Minhyuk. He almost curse in front of Jiheon and he'll regret if he wasn't able to control it. Minhyuk really sometimes get on his nerve. They used to be close but, still, it's been a few years since they last face each other. Talking is a bit awkward for now, they'll get used to it after a while.

Minhyuk wants to say something but before he gets to open his mouth, the doorbell rings. "Come in." Kihyun shouts from place, not bothering to welcome the new guest.

  
"Hey, sorry I'm late. Traffic." Hyungwon stands next to the table Jiheon and Jooheon were eating at.

"Oh, no it's fine. Hyungwonie!" Minhyuk cheers, waving a hand at Hyungwon.

"Long time no see, bro." Hyunwoo smiles at him before looking at his phone, furrowing his eyebrows again.

"What are you wearing?" Kihyun gasp, as if he's seen a ten wheeler truck hit an innocent tree on the streets.

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow before scanning himself. He's wearing a black and white wind breaker under it is a black tshirt, baggy pants and a pair of worn out white rubber shoes. Hyungwon looks up to Kihyun again, "What's wrong? And, before you say it– I'm sorry. I wasn't able to change. I went here straight from work."

If Minhyuk could describe what Kihyun looks like it would be like a mother finding out the sink is full of dirty plates and utensils because no one bothered washing them while she was gone. A perfect explanation.

"You work in that clothes?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"What exactly is _your_ job?"

"I'm a DJ."

"A what?" Both Minhyuk and Kihyun looks at him in surprise.

"Jooheon didn't tell you? Yeah, I've been a DJ for three? four? years now." Hyungwon explains, plopping himself on the loveseat next to the sofa.

"And you pay your rent with that? How about food? Do you eat?" Kihyun ask Hyungwon, voice worried and shocked at the same time.

Hyungwon scoffs, feeling offended by the way Kihyun addresses the questions. "Of course I can—"

"Hyungwon works at clubs. Sometimes gets invited to perform on festivals and concerts." Jooheon explains, saving Hyungwon from the narrowing eyes of Kihyun.

"And for your information, yes. I eat. Also, I don't live by rent. I have my own house."

"Really?" Minhyuk sounded fascinated rather than doubtful.

Hyungwon smiles and nod. "You guys never heard of edm concerts?"

The three oldest in the room shakes their head in unison. Jooheon scoffs, "You old farts."

"Yeah, and I see Jooheon there sometimes too!— Was it last summer? Also this year's spring festival?"

"Oh, I get invited often since artists from the company have access."

"I saw you talking to Hyorin last time!" Hyungwon chirps, fully into the conversation.

Hyunwoo looks at them back and forth, the conversation feels like it's in a language he doesn't know, while Minhyuk still wonders what's it like being a DJ for Hyungwon, and Kihyun went back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

 

  
The six of them started eating lunch a few minutes after Hyungwon arrived. Jiheon is sitting on Minhyuk's lap, while she is technically old enough to feed herself she's still a bit clingy to her parents. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk lets her. Minhyuk sits between Kihyun and Hyunwoo while Hyungwon is sitting next to Jooheon, across Hyunwoo.

"It's been eight years, you guys. All we've been talking about are regular things. Let's talk about our hobbies, love life, the more important things." Minhyuk chirps, wiping off a grain of rice from Jiheon's cheeks.

"Okay then, Hyungwon hyung has a boyfriend. I broke up with my girlfriend five months ago." Jooheon tells them as if it's nothing, continuing to munch his food.

"Hyungwon?" Kihyun starts, fairly interested on the other guy's love life.

"Uh, yeah. Hoseok. He works at this dance academy. Nothing much." Hyungwon shrugs, looking at them emotionless.

"He's a hunk." Jooheon continues earning a kick from Hyungwon below the table. Dammit, he was trying to get away from his nosy friends.

"Oh?" Minhyuk's voice filled with interest as he hears the new information. "Where did you meet this _hunk_ you say?"

Hyungwon lets out a sigh. He's not gonna get away with this sooner. He thinks this is more like a family reunion he didn't want to attend rather than a reunion with his college friends. He forgot how _interested_ these guys can get. Here goes everything, "Soonyoung, Jooheon's cousin? Remember him?—Yeah, well I lost a bet...like five years ago. If he wins I'll have to attend a salsa class for two weeks. Hoseok was teaching hiphop, a class before the salsa one. I came in early, we talk, things happen. The end."

"Thank you Soonyoung." Jooheon says with hands clasped together, like he's praying.

"Thank you indeed." Kihyun follows, his cold demeanor gone as he teases Hyungwon. They all have a love-hate relationship with each other in a way. It's been a while since they hang out like this. Hyungwon thinks this is still a bad idea, but he missed them.

Minhyuk looks at his husband as the other types profusely on his phone. "How do you guys know so much about each other? I am utterly clueless."

Kihyun chuckles from the side, "Come on, the two of you decided to leave the city. Jooheon occasionally visits me since his apartment is close from here. Hyungwon though, it's my first time seeing him after five years."

"I've been all over the place during that time." Hyungwon replies and shrugs.

"Kihyun hyung makes me real food. If I ever feel unhealthy after an eighteen hour stay in the studio, I go to him." Jooheon admits.

Minhyuk nods at their words but keeps an eye at Hyunwoo who seems to be very into whatever he is doing in his phone. "Any problem, sweetie?" Hyunwoo looks at him upon hearing the question directed to him. Now everyone on the table are looking at them.

Hyunwoo sighs, resting his back on the chair. "Talking to Hayoung. She's complaining about the 'unfair treatment of the government to primary school teacher'." He ends with another sigh as he reads through the messages.

"Your sister finally got a job?" Kihyun ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. She either gets it but quits after three months because of _societal norms_ or she _doesn't_ get the job because she questions the interviewer's opinions."

"Ah, my sweet activist." Minhyuk coos, planting kisses on Jiheon's temple. "What a lady, right?"

"Yeah, that's why she can't stay at any job for long." Hyunwoo says, locking his phone to eat.

"Hey, isn't she working close here? Do you think they're still accepting kids for their summer classes?" Minhyuk excitingly ask, turning to Hyunwoo for an answer. They hear Jiheon grumble.

"It's summer, dad." She leans her head onto Minhyuk's chest, pouting to let her father know that she doesn't want to go. "I don't wanna go to school."

Rather than worrying, Kihyun, Jooheon and Hyungwon looks at Jiheon in pure adoration. Kihyun laughs, "It's better than doing nothing, Jiheon-ah." He says, feeling a bit more lighthearted than their encounter before.

"I'll ask her. Maybe then she wouldn't want to quit her job so _early."_

 

  
Lunch ends as they talk more about each other's present lives. Ocassionally bringing up the past and memories. It's no harm though, they've been through a lot and it's nothing but a memory to them now. They settle back to the living room continuing to catch up with each other. Jiheon sits beside Hyungwon, happily asking him about his job. Hyungwon gladly gives her answers that she can understand.

 

"Are you all staying here today?" Kihyun ask, looking particularly at Jooheon and Hyungwon.

"Yeah, I'll probably stay here for a while. I hate it when Soonyoung brings his dancing friends. They're _so_ loud." Jooheon covers his ears as if he can hear their voices.

"I'm here already. Might as well sleep here."

"I only have two beds in the guest room, would that be fine?"

Hyungwon nods, "Yeah, it's not like I haven't shared a bed with Jooheon be—" Kihyun throws a pillow at Hyungwon before he even finish his sentence.

"There is a _child_ in here."

"It's nothing like that, hyung! Geez." Jooheon interrupts.

 

The night arrives sooner as they all continue to talk. It seems like it's true that whatever happened in the past, good or bad, there will always be that longing when you don't see your school friends for years. After eight years of creating the life they have now, the four of them finally allowed themselves to meet. They've grown, they've changed, but their friendship stays the same. At least, a bit of it. Kihyun is still awkward whenever he sees Minhyuk and Hyunwoo together. It's not that he still has feelings, no. It's just that Hyunwoo and him, well, they didn't end on good terms. It's more like after breaking up, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo started dating which made Kihyun feel a sense of betrayal from his best friend. He started to pull away from them slowly after that. Although they don't notice, it's 'cause Kihyun has always been distant. He reflects that maybe he should let things be. Minhyuk is here, and though he didn't do anything wrong he's still doing his best to make Kihyun open up to him. To them. After all those years.

 

Kihyun stands by the bedroom door, talking lightly with Hyungwon as the other place his things on the tall dresser beside the door. "Seriously, you never had a boyfriend after Hyunwoo hyung?"

Kihyun nods, lips turning up close enough for a smile. "Nope."

"You're lame. It's not like work is fucking you more than a real human being should." Hyungwon answers, nonchalantly. Kihyun looks around to find Jiheon nowhere near them, he sighs in relief. A kid can't be in the same room as adults like them. Considering cursing has been a part of their friendship since college.

"Shut up. I'll find one someday."

Hyungwon scoffs, "Yeah, when you're fifty. Old man." He earns a slap in the back from Kihyun, but Hyungwon still manages to laugh.

 

  
They settle into their respective beds. Kihyun being _the old lonely man_ that he is as told by Hyungwon, went up stairs to his room. Jooheon and Hyungwon cuddling each other on the bed on the left while Hyunwoo and Minhyuk lays on either side of the bed on the right as Jiheon occupies the middle.

 

+

  
The next day turned out normal, as if Hyunwoo and Minhyuk have been living there together for a long time. As Kihyun sat in his home office, the couple prepares for Jiheon's first day of summer class. They called Hayoung after dinner last night, the younger sibling told Hyunwoo that although class started a week ago, they're still willing to accept enrolees. "It's just summer class, oppa. We teach them apple is red and one plus one equals to two." Hayoung concluded before hanging up.

 

As Minhyuk finishes preparing Jiheon's sandwich, Hyunwoo fixes his daughter's belongings while looking at her lovingly. Jiheon is currently sitting on the couch, still a bit grumpy from suddenly being enrolled to summer school.

 

 

They arrived at 8:25am, five minutes before the class starts. Hayoung reminded his brother to meet her at the entrance so she could help them with Jiheon's class. True to her words, as always. Hayoung is already waiting inside of the entrance door, looking for her brother and his husband. She spots them and immediately waves, particularly at Jiheon. Minhyuk hugs her for a bit and Hyunwoo greets her with their childhood handshake (just a high five and finger guns, to be honest).

"Hey, honeypot." She starts looking down to face Jiheon. "Ready for summer school?"

"No." Jiheon groans, crossing her arm on her chest.

"She's very excited." Minhyuk beams when Hayoung looks up at Jiheon's parents.

"Oh, well. I don't teach incoming first graders. I'm with the fifth graders," she gestures to the door behind them, "loud ones but could be our future. Hopefully I can get them to understand why we need to save the planet."

"Aw, sweetie. You will, I believe in you!" Minhyuk pats her back while Hyunwoo stands there, fighting back in rolling his eyes. It feels like Hayoung is more Minhyuk's sibling than his.

"Thank you, Hyuk." She smiles before scanning the hall until she finds the person she's looking for. "Changkyun! Changkyun, yeah. Over here." Hayoung gestures the guy wearing round glasses, olive green buttoned down shirt, slacks and leather shoes to come near them.

"Hm? What's up?"

Hayoung turns to him before pointing to Jiheon. "My niece. She's an upcoming first grader? She's in your class."

For a second Minhyuk thinks the guy is cold and forgot how to feel happy a long time ago, but his expression changes when he looked at Jiheon. "Hello, little one. What's your name?"

"Jiheon."

Normally, Jiheon wouldn't tell her name to _anyone_ unless told by either Hyunwoo or Minhyuk that she _should_ introduce herself. What surprised them even more was the small smile that appeared on their daughter's lips when Changkyun tells her to hold his hand so he can lead her to the classroom.

"Okay well, Jiheonie. Say bye bye to your dads before we go." Changkyun says calmly, even with a deep voice like that he manages to make his tone friendly and inviting to children.

"See ya!" Jiheon jumps before hugging her parents and kissing both their cheeks. Running to catch her teacher as they go toward her classroom.

  
"He usually make kids cry. I don't know why Jiheon is opening up to him so fast." Hayoung watches as the door closes, amused.

"Do you like him?"

"Ew, what the hell?!"

The disgusted tone _and_ expression Hayoung gave them made Minhyuk cackle as Hyunwoo looks at Hayoung indifferently. He just wanted to ask.

Hayoung continues as Minhyuk regains his posture. "For your information I like pu—"

"Okay, okay. We don't want to hear that." Hyunwoo covers Hayoung's mouth with his huge hands, covering half of the girl's face. "And _seriously,_ you teach those children with that mouth?"

Hayoung bites a skin from Hyunwoo's palm that made the older groan, finally letting his hand fall back on his side. "Yes, because I know when not to. I don't wanna corrupt their young minds. _It's the real world's job to do such thing._ "

"You go, you tough cookie!" Minhyul chirps, now closer to embracing Hayoung before Hyunwoo pulls him right back in his arms.

"I have to go," Hayoung pause as the school bell rang, signalling it's the start of today's class. "Remember, dismissal is at twelve noon. You can stay outside or whatever, but I would suggest getting some more sleep." She salutes to Hyunwoo and waves at Minhyuk before entering her class with a smile.

"You know I only married you to have a sister like her." Minhyuk jokes, hugging Hyunwoo's arm as they leave.

  
+

  
One and a half hour passed, the bell rings again. It's snack time, Changkyun noted. He settles down the class with the help of his teacher's helpers. He tells the kids to clean up their station so they can have their snacks. After a minute or two, the room became quiet, telling him that the children are already seated and ready to eat. They opened their lunch boxes as Changkyun instructed them to.

Hayoung enters the classroom without permission, earning a silent glare for Changkyun. The two of them haven't been working here for long. They both started working a month before the academic year ended and in the end, they both are having their practice as summer class teachers.

"Jiheon doing okay?" Hayoung ask, her eyes pointing towards Jiheon who's dissecting her sandwich. She doesn't particularly hate pickles but she doesn't like it on her sandwich. A thing Hayoung found out when she visited last fall.

"She is. But you know what's weird?" Changkyun pause, looking over to where Jiheon is. "She likes telling people off? She's not afraid of correcting them when they're wrong. Damn, when I was six I was too afraid to ask permission to go to the bathroom." He drifts off, earning an amused chuckle from Hayoung.

"Well, we're liberated we seek for the truth, for justice." Hayoung answers as if she's standing at a stage, running for freaking presidency.

"Hayoung...why do you? Always speak like that?"

"Because I can? What's your problem soccer ball head. I can speak however I want."

Changkyun back off a little hitting his desk, with both his arms raised like he's surrendering for a crime. "Okay, well, I guess Jiheon hangs out with you a lot."

  
Changkyun thinks of a while ago, when Jiheon was cutting a black paper, forming an almost perfect heart. But then one of the boys, Jisung, ask her why she's cutting a heart in black paper when hearts are color red. Jiheon glares at her as she puts down her scissors, saying "Well I can cut a heart any color I want? Why are you cutting a triangle in green paper, huh? Is that a triangle's color? No, I don't think so." He's known Jisung for a week, but that kid doesn't take things too seriously. So he shrugs and kept on cutting a triangle.  
The scene still fascinates him.

"Do you want to switch places with me?"

"Changkyun, as good looking as you are. I don't like boys." Hayoung jokes, turning smug when Changkyun scoffs at her.

"I meant classes. You teach them...I don't know old mcdonald had a farm, and I'll teach your class four plus one."

"No thanks, the view there is exquisite." Hayoung tells him as she put her forefinger and thumb together like an OK sign.

"Still staring at that kindergarten teacher I see." Changkyun shakes his head. He remembers when Hayoung told him about her _crush_ on this one teacher with straight black hair and pale skin, but he really couldn't remember her name.

"She's a spectacular creature."

"Sure, sarge. Keep pining."

  
+

  
The couple goes back to Kihyun's house only to find the owner still rooted on his office chair, reading glass dangling on his tall nose, staring completely still at his computer. "Hey, Ki." The other blinks looking over to Minhyuk who called him.

"Can I ask you something?" Kihyun nods, his focus now on his computer again. "We'll be visiting Hoseok and Hyungwon at the academy for lunch. Is it okay if you fetch Jiheon from school?"

Kihyun looks again, narrowing his eyes. "Why _can't_ you fetch her first before going out. I'm working."

"Please?"

"No. I have—"

"Just this one time!" Minhyuk pleads, his eyes grew bigger and his lips are pouting. Hyunwoo stands there, also waiting for a reply.

Kihyun sighs, and that's a cue for Minhyuk to turn his pleading look into a happy, really happy smile. "Thank you! We'll rest for a bit. Oh, and it ends at 12, you might wanna go there a few minutes before."

  
"Is going to a fucking dance academy more important that picking your _daughter_ from school?" Kihyun groans as he shouts, the guest bedroom's door closing shut is the only indication that no one cares about his question.

  
+

  
The studio is full today, Minhyuk watches as Hoseok teaches the group of people in front of them the steps for a song they're practicing. Hyungwon is standing next to them and, unexpectedly, Jooheon as well. It's a few minutes before the end of this class, their plan is for Hyungwon to introduce Hoseok before they go out to eat lunch. "Okay but you let Kihyun hyung pick up Jiheon?" Hyungwon whispers beside him.

Minhyuk shrugs. "Yeah, why not. Bonding time with his uncle, am I right?" But clearly there's a hidden undertone Hyungwon _definitely noticed._ The younger of the two stares at Minhyuk suspiciously, "Why? What's in that school?"

Minhyuk answers with a smile, not feeding Hyungwon with the concrete answer once again. He sighs, defeated, as the heavy breaths in the room erupted when the song finally came to a stop. Hoseok wipes his face with a towel before looking over to where Hyungwon and the others are standing.

  
"Hey guys! You must be Wonie's friends." Hoseok smiles when he's already in front of them. Hyungwon stand next to his boyfriend and Jooheon leans in closer to where Minhyuk stands. "And Jooheonie, you're here too!"

"Hello, nice to meet you." Hyunwoo replies not letting Jooheon greet Hoseok first. "Yes, we heard only good things about you." That's...not entirely _wrong_ but the _only_ thing they've heard is about Hoseok is that he's a _hunk_ as told by Jooheon. That's totally not a bad thing.

"You know, dear Hyunie here used to dance when we were in school." Minhyuk interrupts Hyunwoo's train of thoughts when he mentions his name.

"Ah, yeah. Used to. Not anymore. I can't move my body the fast anymore..." He says, scratching his neck sheepishly.

"Oh really now?" Jooheon speaks, teasing in his voice. They look at him only to find him wiggling his eyebrows, earning a deadpan look from Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo. Hoseok found it funny though, considering he's bend forward as he laughs as if it's the _funniest_ thing anyone have said.

 

"Jooheon, I love you but, why are you even here?" Minhyuk put his hand on Jooheon's shoulder, waiting for an answer.

"Hey, can a guy just hang out with his old buddies?"

Minhyuk raise an eyebrow.

Hyungwon gives him a boring look.

"Okay, fine. I want free lunch."

It made Minhyuk smile in an instant. Pinching Jooheon's cheeks, "That's more I like it!"

 

  
They talk and got to know Hoseok as they look for a restaurant to eat at. They found out Hoseok co-owns the dance academy with a long time friend who has the same name as him. He laughed when he told them that information. As they enter the Korean BBQ restaurant, they ordered immediately. Hoseok stating that he hasn't eaten since six in the morning. Minhyuk notices Hyungwon's crestfallen expression when he heard what Hoseok said. The older remembers Hyungwon being like that to them. Hyungwon acts as if he doesn't care or, he cares less that the others. When Kihyun and Hyunwoo broke up, he told them to suck it up and move on but Minhyuk discovers Hyungwon visited Kihyun after the older went home from visiting Kihyun as well.

Hyungwon was also the first person to greet them congratulations when him and Hyunwoo got married. Minhyuk thought Hyungwon had forgotten about them years after graduating from college, but Hyungwon actually asked for their home address telling he's sorry he couldn't come to the wedding but he wants to give them a present at least.

 

They start eating, getting closer as they talk more and more. Jooheon explains that this is the best thing he's ever had all week, but shaking his head forgetting that he had _real food_ yesterday at Kihyun's. "But, still, this is the best thing ever."

  
"Don't you have royalty money?" Hyungwon ask, looking at the other amusingly. "Can't you just go to a place like this whenever you want?"

Jooheon rolls his eyes before staring at Hyungwon. "Okay, so I have a _few_ money. But subtract that with rent, which by the way I pay a _fortune_ for, and groceries,("But you eat instant foods daily") I have about 30,000 won left every pay day okay. I can't go to places like this whenever I please."

Hoseok sighs, "And here I thought your songs topping the chart gave you a million each play."

Jooheon shakes his head and sighs too. "I wish."

 

+

  
Kihyun is _late,_ like two minutes late. It's not much, but he's late. And if he sees Jiheon crying because no one is picking her up, Kihyun believes it'll be his fault. His car is parked in front of the school, easy to find. He gets out, lock his car, and swiftly runs to the entrance. Parents walking beside him and some walking out of the school holding their children's hand. They're smiling, asking if their kid wants anything to eat. Oh, yeah, it's also lunch time. Jiheon must've been starving. _For god sake, Kihyun, you're late for two minutes. The kid is not gonna die,_ Kihyun internally screams to himself.

  
He stands in the middle of a forming crowd, ready to leave the school premises. Kihyun tries to remember if Minhyuk actually told him what room Jiheon is in. But before he freaks out again, he notice a familiar face. "Hayoung!" Kihyun calls as Hayoung waves a cheery little boy being held by his father. Hayoung looks at him, her genuine smile turning into a strained one.

"You're picking up Jiheon?" Hayoung walks closer to him, ambiance completely changing from a patient primary school teacher to the sister of his ex who admittedly hates his guts. _Geez, it's been a fucking decade._

"Yes I am. And before you say anything, they told me to. Said they'll have lunch with Hyungwon and his boyfriend. They _forced_ me."

"Fine, Jiheon's class is gonna be out in a minute, just wait for their teacher to allow them."

After a minute, Kihyun sees Jiheon falling in line with the other kids, lead by a guy who's supposedly their teacher. You couldn't miss Jiheon really, she has pig tails on both sides of her head, has small crescent eyes, and she's really tall for her age. Kihyun spots the girl and Jiheon spots him too. He absentmindedly waves as her, surprisingly, Jiheon smiles. Her eyes turning smaller that it already is.

  
Jiheon runs to him when the class disperse. The teacher following her, Kihyun hearing something like, "Heonie, where are you going?" but stops when he sees him and Hayoung standing and looking at him. (Kihyun's looking at Jiheon, not him. Nope.)

"Hey, Changkyun. He's here to pick up Jiheon." Hayoung lazily points to Kihyun, and Kihyun does his favorite habit of rolling his eyes.

"I have a name, thank you very much." Kihyun looks at Hayoung and back to Jiheon's teacher, Changkyun—his name is Changkyun. "It's Kihyun." He nods before beckoning Jiheon to hold his hand.

  
He asks Jiheon what he wants to eat for lunch but the little girl just cheered, "Ice cream!" Kihyun smiles, thinking of how adorable Jiheon sometimes can get before she starts questioning him on his profession in life.

"We'll have ice cream later after eating lunch, okay?"

He turns to look back at Changkyun who is currently answering and laughing at whatever Hayoung was saying. Kihyun feels like he's intruding _something._

  
"Oh, well, we have to go. Jiheon must be hungry." Kihyun bows politely, Jiheon doing the same. The little girl waves back at both of them, Changkyun giving her a caring smile. (Kihyun noticed the guy has dimples, not that he cares. But the guy has dimples.)

  
+

  
The guy who pick up Jiheon was Kihyun, as Changkyun remembers from his introduction which he wasn't able to focus on. Considering he's been eyeing the stranger for a good few seconds as Jiheon runs to him and, while Kihyun and Hayoung were bickering. Changkyun got distracted by the beauty in front of him. He wonders how Hayoung met such a beautiful human when he couldn't even talk to one. Luckily for him, Changkyun wasn't able to speak or he'll embarrass himself. He's at least thankful that Hayoung introduced him.

  
Kihyun turns around from them, holding Jiheon in his right hand. They're talking amongst themselves, Kihyun slightly leaning down to hear what Jiheon was saying. Changkyun couldn't help but look at the other guy's _butt._ He's a sinning little shit, and he's a disgrace for doing it inside the school grounds but _look at that._

  
Hayoung noticed Changkyun beside him. The older's breath caught up in his throat as he stares at Kihyun, or more specifically, his butt. She sighs and looks at Changkyun amused. "Not that ass. That is an uptight, know-it-all ass."

  
But Changkyun stares for a while, not caring whatever Hayoung had to say. Fair enough, no one listens to her anyway. Not when she shouted save the turtles or when she protested against the unfair wages the government spare for the rice farmers. Changkyun continues to look at Kihyun's butt.

  
"I want a tight ass." Changkyun whispers earning an eye roll and a groan from Hayoung, clearly this dumbass only got the word _tight_ from everything she just said.

**Author's Note:**

> (alt chapter title should've been 'the adventures of hyunwoo and minhyuk' but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )  
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
